Welcome to the University!
by slugger07
Summary: Meet Evelyn, a moemon who has just enrolled in the popular university EEU (eevee evolution university). Will she finally get the chance to evolve, or will she become tangled in the lies and love affairs of the school? Tag along on this insane adventure that will keep you guessing!


**This story is about moemons-pokemon that have the appearance of humans but share the same characteristics as their pokemon counterpart. I've been wanting to start this story for a long time now and I finally got around to it, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Without further ado, here is chapter one:**

CHAPTER ONE: HYPNOSIS

"WELCOME FELLOW MOEMONS! IT IS I, YOUR DEAN AND CHAIRMAN OF THIS PRESTIGOUS UNIVERSITY! MY NAME IS NINA NINETAILS AND I AM HAPPY TO BE HERE! WELCOME EEVEES TO THE SCHOOL OF YOUR DREAMS, EEVEE EVOLUTION UNIVERSITY!" The woman's wine red eyes shined merrily as she gestured a tanned hand to the golden doors, her smile filled with mirth and excitement as her beach blonde locks bounced with joy.

Millions of eevees flocked to the doors, all equally excited to see what was behind them; however, one particular eevee hadn't moved a muscle. Mouth agape and eyes wide, she stood stationary, not believing her eyes. She never thought she'd be able to go to college.

This eevee had come from a poor family, one whose elders hadn't even evolved-not being able to afford the proper equipment. The young girl had always dreamed of attending EEU, but her parents had always told her to never get her hopes up. So, when she had applied for a full paid scholarship, she never dreamed of getting an almost immediate response from the chairman. And now, here she was, waiting her turn to decide what element she would major in-her being the first of her family to evolve.

She had almost gotten lost on her way inside, there were so many different brown heads with ears that looked strangely similar yet completely different. The girl had never seen so many of her kind in one place before; that is, besides her family reunion.

She was pushed and shoved through the doors and, before she knew it, she was falling-straight into the arms of a certain someone. When she locked eyes with her savior, she saw the two most beautiful pools of amethyst she had ever seen. They were gazing warmly at her, a small amount of mischief flashing through them.

The man brushed himself off and shook his equally purple hair quickly as he outstretched his hand kindly, "I'm Nikolai," his deep voice rumbled soothingly, "I'm majoring in the element of psychic, I evolved into an espeon."

The girl fell in love with him almost immediately, he was so charming, nothing like the boys back home, "I'm Evelyn," she grasped his hand strongly and shook it eagerly, her excitement shining through.

The man grinned down at her, his long purple tail flicking behind him, "Pleased-"

A sharp screech echoed through the corridor as eevees filed past the two strangers, female ones doing double takes on the young espeon, "NIKOLAI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The young man sweat dropped as he smiled uneasily, "Over here, Nicole!"

Suddenly, a busty woman busted through the crowd in tight shorts and a loose T-shirt, her purple ears and long purple hair trailing behind her, "Arceus, Nikolai! I leave for one second and your already flirting!" the woman turned to the young eevee and smiled, "Sorry, my name is Nicole, who are you?"

The eevee shuffled nervously as she replied, "Evelyn, this will be my first year here."

The woman's face immediately lit up as she grasped the young eevee's hands, "Excellent! Me and Nik can give you a tour! Oh I know we will be the best of friends!"

Nikolai grasped the woman's shoulder as he frowned, "Nicole, we don't even know what she's majoring in. She could want to go into the dark element for all we know."

The female frowned as her brows furrowed, "What? Who would ever want to go into that element? Those guys are total psychopaths."

The man seemed distraught by that remark, but an indifferent look quickly appeared on his face, "Well, why don't you ask _her_?"

The woman turned to the girl quickly, her purple ears flopping happily, "What do you want to major in, Evelyn?"

The girl bit her lip and inhaled deeply, "I don't…I don't really know."

The woman gazed at her in sympathy as she spoke in a maternal-like voice, "It's okay, I didn't know either at first. But me and Nik will look out for you, okay? You can hang out with us and all the other psychic majors. How does that the sound?"

The eevee smiled hopefully and nodded, happy to have made such good friends so quickly, "Thank you, that sounds nice…..By the way, are you two…dating?"

The two espeons exchanged looks before engaging in hysterical laughter, tears threatening to spill from their eyes. Nicole opened her mouth to speak before Nikolai cut her off quickly, "We're twins, Evelyn. Nothing going on here," he finished kindly, not before winking at the blushing eevee.

Evelyn smiled as she followed the two, eager to begin her first year at EEU.

**ALRIGHT! Hope you liked chapter one and also~ if you want your eevee evolution in the story I may consider it, just leave it I your review! ALSO, you can vote on pairings if you like-it my change the course of the story! Thanks again for reading **

**-SLUGGER07**


End file.
